


you're under arrest <3

by BabyMilk



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Sexual Roleplay, mini shorts, probably in some realm of bdsm, they're in high school so it's probably underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a trashy comic I read about Nagisa and Rei from Free!</p><p>Nagisa dresses up like a slutty cop and Rei is his poor criminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're under arrest <3

**Author's Note:**

> not the best smut you'll ever read, but hopefully you still like it  
> enjoy!

Rei was frantic getting his parents to leave, the two were fawning over his sweet, small boyfriend, fluffing his already soft blonde hair and pinching his round, rosy cheeks. Nagisa glowed under the attention, digging the toe of his shoe into the carpet in feign innocence.   
The moment they were alone Nagisa adopted a sly grin to his face "i have a surprise for you, Rei-chan, stay there." out of his school case Nagisa kept a small bundle of fabric close to his chest, almost hiding them from Rei. 

That was an hour ago, before Rei was dressed in black and white stripes and handcuffed to bars. The metal was wrapped in fluffy pink, it reminded Rei of muppet hair, keeping the steel from chafing against his wrists. Nagisa was dressed as some sort of police officer, black shiny shorts stopped just under his bum, legs covered in fish net tights. A light blue, button up shirt covered his chest with a small black tie, a shiny black hat on his head.   
"You have the right to remain silent!" Nagisa said, hands on his round hips, taking hold of Rei's glasses and tossing them aside. "are you ready for your punishment?" Rei didn't bother answering, cheeks pink and glaring at Nagisa. The blonde giggled and spun in a 180, pushing his hips out towards Rei's face. "Prepare yourself!" he laughed before pushing his plush backside on his boyfriends blushing face. Rei could already feel himself getting hard, Nagisa's hands placed on his knees as he caressed his backside against Rei's face. "Slut!" Nagisa bumped Rei's nose playfully, taking notice of his boyfriends dick pushing against his prison pants. "It's not a punishment if you enjoy it." he grins, bending forward to take hold of Rei's bump. "ooh, it's so hot!" he giggles, placing his rump against Rei's crotch, moving in gentle circles and grinding against his penis. Rei groaned quietly, pushing against Nagisa. "aw, you want me?" Nagisa laughed, taking hold again, running the palm of his hand over the head of Rei's dick, the hot rod twitching and wetting the front of his pants with precum. Rei panted softly, eyes locked on Nagisa's ass, his shorts tight.   
"I wanna lick you." Rei said quietly, catching the blondes attention "yeah? Where?" he teased, finger tip teasing Rei's slit through his thin pants. The searing heat from the head made it difficult for him to think, Rei swallowed "I wanna eat you." he adds, much to Nagisa's delight. He complied with no further teasing, fingers still toying with fabric covered foreskin when he pressed his ass back to his boyfriends face. Rei's face burned a dark shade of red, delivering a hot kiss on Nagisa's exposed hole.   
He licked through the gaps of the net tights, causing Nagisa to moan quietly. Rei strained against his cuffs, wanting to hold his boyfriends hips as he grinded against Rei's hot mouth.   
"mmm." Nagisa hummed shyly, suddenly feeling bashful and exposed. the tip of Rei's tongue pushed through Nagisa's relaxing muscle, feeling the heat of his boyfriends insides. Nagisa squeaked, hips jolting, thighs tingling. Nagisa pinched the tip of Rei's dick, the taller man bucking forward in surprise. "Oh god just fuck me." Nagisa whined.

Rei plowed into Nagisa, the boys tights ripped and shorts discarded, his hat laid beside them as Nagisa moaned. "Rei-chan!" he cried, Rei's hand toying with his nipples through his loose shirt. His bed bounced and rocked against the wall, the blonde on his knees pushed his face into the pillow, muffling words of "oh god" and "harder".  
Rei felt he might pass out, his face flushed dark red, pants gone. His dick had trouble pulling out, the clenching muscles of Nagisa taking a tight, hot hold of Rei, the bumps stimulating the underside and vein. His groin tingled and sparked under the skin, Nagisa pushing back with enthusiasm.  
Suddenly he flips Nagisa to his back, the small boy releasing a strange, high pitched sound in surprise. He took hold of Rei's muscular arms when he forced his way back inside, Nagisa crying out loudly in surprise. His body sliding up and down the bed with Rei's thrusts, his penis filling and bursting. Cum sprays between them, Rei himself suddenly filling Nagisa from the inside.  
Rei practically deflated, face burning with embarrassment and hiding it in Nagisa's shoulder, the smaller boy laughing.


End file.
